bellmoralstoryfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Disaris
Disaris je bohem tmy, stínů a vládce podsvětní dimenze Táwia. Obecně bývá označován za otce Šerochodců a stvořitele stinných démonů. Mimo to je patronem poutníků a ačkoliv je často spojován s temnými entitami, každý, kdo se chystá na dlouhou cestu, prosí boha o to, aby do cíle došel ve zdraví. Mýtus V očích bojovníků se odrážel strach. Jejich strnulá těla a zdřevnatělé nohy jim neumožňovala utéct před tím, co se na ně valilo a nemělo je minout. Na obzoru se zvedala temná mračna a stále narůstala, neměla žádný tvar, ale už od pohledu bylo jasné, že to pro ně nebude znamenat nic dobrého. V čele mračen stála opuštěná silueta, s tlapami zdviženými k nebi a po větru se k bojovníkům nesl hlas; něco mezi zpěvem a řevem, mezi písní a výhrůžkou. Stál příliš daleko na to, aby kdokoliv z nich s jistotou poznal tvora, ale každý věřil zvěstem, které kolovali krajem. Zvěstem o šamanovi a jeho kmenu, kterému získával území za pomoci temných sil ze samotného podsvětí. Každý kmen se bál chvíle, kdyby bude čelit neporazitelnému. Odpor byl zbytečný a když se mračna přehnala přes ležení, nikdo neunikl a nepřežil. Vítězný kmen rozbil tábor a v jeho středu vystavěl velký stan pro svého duchovního. Ten, vyčerpaný a rozbolavělý, přítmí stanu s otevřenou náručí uvítal. Nikdo z jeho soukmenovců ani netušil, jak ho s přibývající mocí Temnoty bolí denní světlo. Tohle byla poslední kapka do poháru Temnoty, který teď přetekl a ona, ta krásná ale nebezpečná, získala moc a nyní musel on sloužit jí. Temneeja, tak se démonka noci a tmy jmenovala, starého šamana svými slovy lákala a sváděla, ve snech mu ukazovala vize o světu, ve kterém by nikdy neexistovala světlo, a byl by jenom jejich. Disaris s každým dnem víc žil ve svých snech a již vůbec nevycházel ze svého stanu. Ostatní členové klanu se o svého duchovního začínali bát, ale stejně tak se báli odkrýt vstupní otvor stanu, aby je nepostihla šamanova zlost. Jednoho dne celý tábor ztichl hrůzou, když se z šamanova stanu začaly ozývat výkřiky v neznámém jazyce. Všichni se shromáždili ve středu tábora a naslouchali zřejmým nesmyslům, snažíc se v nich najít nějaký smysl. Avšak bezúspěšně. Když se setmělo a na údolí padla noc, všechno utichlo a náčelník tábora se v domnění, že je šaman mrtev, odvážil do stanu nahlédnout. Duchovní seděl na zdobeném koberečku v hluboké meditaci, zády ke vchodu a vedle něj seděl podivný hybrid, který odvážlivce sledoval párem černých očí. Bylo to něco mezi ještěrem a štěnětem, kůži to mělo šupinatou a velmi nevzhlednou, tlamu plnou ostrých a nebezpečných zubů. Nebylo to velké, ale tlapy to mělo velmi dlouhé a hubené. Všichni ztuhli a velmi dlouho šamana i štěně mlčky pozorovali, aniž by se odvážili cokoliv udělat. Noc se přehoupla v den a následně nastala zase noc. Po celou tu dobu se šaman ani štěně nepohnuli. Ani denní světlo ho neprobudilo z jeho meditace. Teprve, když nastala další půlnoc, šaman se konečně zvedl ze svého sedu a otočil se na zvědavé a vyjevené bojovníky a jejich ženy s dětmi. S tímto pohybem se zvedlo i štěně, které za tu krátkou dobu podstatně povyrostlo a nyní bylo skoro větší, než šaman samotný. A o to hrůznější. Duchovní se na své soukmenovce podíval. Tam, kde jindy bývaly oči, byla nyní jen pevně sešitá víčka, a přesto se zdálo, že duchovní vidí a to velmi dobře. Jeho pohled propaloval přihlížející. Když se rozešel vpřed, nikdo neváhal a všichni mu okamžitě uhnuli z cesty, aby mohl projít. U velkého ohniště na něj už čekala nádherná černá lvice se zatočenými rohy, které se jí zvedaly nad čelem a vytvářely tak pomyslnou korunu. Temneeja se při pohledu do jeho tváře usmála. „Tedy jsi našel cestu,“ řekla a její hlas byl zároveň tím nejslastnějším zvukem na světě, ale i plný nebezpečí a hrozby. Nikdo jiný ji neviděl, ale slyšel a všichni se po sobě začali ohlížet. Jakou cestu? Cestu kam? Otázky zůstávaly nezodpovězeny. „Našel,“ přitakal hned šaman a došel až ke lvici, se kterou se přivítal jako se svou nejmilejší; otřel se o ni čelem a z jeho hrdla se ozvalo hluboké zavrnění. Skutečně ji miloval a byl ochotný udělat cokoliv, aby s ní mohl splynout a žít s ní navěky. Štěně, jejich první dítě, bylo jen začátkem jejich společného bytí. Ve chvíli, kdy se jí dotkl, zmizel šaman před zraky všech. Spolu se svou nastávající ženou se odebral do světa, který měl být jejich novým domovem a místem, kde by jejich děti mohly v poklidu žít. Do vzdálené a temné Táwie.